I'm going going crazy baby
by blyskue
Summary: Ketika perhatian Sakura mulai teralihkan, Sasuke merasa kalau Si Lead dancer dan Rapper Super Junior itu mengibarkan bendera perang / Siapa yang takut, secara gue itu THE Uchiha Sasuke / Sakura yang demam Kpop, Sasuke yang kelimpungan / One Shot / Read and Review Please!


_**Naega michyeo michyeo baby**_

_**I'm going going crazy baby**_

* * *

__Alohaaa~

Sebelum mulai ada yang mau aku omongin, ff ini _pure _buat hiburan. Ga ada maksud buat merendahkan atau _offense_ siapapun. Terutama buat Jewels (pecinta Eunhyuk SJ) yang baca jangan marah yaa... _Well, _malahan bias aku juga Eunhyuk kok.

Yaudah deh, langsung aja

_This fic is for you Lee Hyuk Jae_

(Buat Chunji, Wooyoung, L, Key, Daehyun juga! hahaha.. i know i'm a greedy fangirl, but blame them! they're just too lovable)

* * *

_To me you're a perfect person_

_Even when you just breath , even without make up on_

_You're beautiful and dazzling._

_I think of you once a day_

_I can't do more, i will save it_

_The sunshine in a tough day_

_As long as you're there for me, it's OK_

_That will do_

__-Super junior A day Translation-

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

_**Naega michyeo michyeo baby**_

_**I'm going going crazy baby**_

Sebenernya hidup gue sempurna. Sempurna banget malah. Gue, Sasuke Uchiha, lahir dengan tampang yang sempurna (gue ga boong, salahin orang tua gue dengan gen sempurna mereka), keluarga gue juga sempurna. Ibu gue, wanita tercantik di dunia ini, merupakan ibu yang sempurna, cantik, baik hati walaupun terkadang kalau udah ngomel bisa bertransformasi jadi medusa. Ayah gue, dirut dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia, walaupun keliatannya _stoic_ tapi diem-diem perhatian banget. Dan aniki gue, si baka-Itachi, walaupun baka dan hobi banget jailin gue, tapi dia sayang banget sama gue. Selain itu keluarga gue kaya raya, karena tajir mampus itulah yang ngebuat semua yang gue mau selalu gue dapetin.

Selain tampang gue sempurna, bodi gue juga sempurna (atau kalau kata fangirls gue, _freaking hot_!). Karena gue kapten tim basket sekolah gue, juara nasional taekwondo dan muaythai, udah pasti _six pack_ gue bikin cewe-cewe _drooling_. Udah gitu gue juara olimpiade fisika nasional, kalau cuma sekedar juara umum di sekolah sih gampang banget buat gue.

Gue juga punya 2 sahabat yang sempurna. Yang pertama Naruto-dobe. Walaupun dia dobe dan suka bikin mata gue sakit (karena suka pake baju yang kelewat "nyala") dan suka bikin kuping gue juga sakit (karena celotehannya yang ga ada abisnya). Tapi dobe selalu ada disaat gue butuh, _my best partner in crime and brother with different parent_. Dia emang sahabat terbaik gue. Kalau diistilahin, kalau gue Holmes dia Watson nya, kalau gue Batman dia Robin nya, kalau gue Spongebob dia Patrick nya, kalau gue Shaggy dia Scooby Doo nya, kalau gue idung dia upilnya… Yaah _something like that _lah!

Sahabat gue yang satu lagi yaitu Haruno Sakura. Perempuan yang juga sempurna di mata gue. Dengan rambut pink nya yang lurus dan panjang, mata besarnya yang berwarna hijau seperti emerald, dan kulit putih seperti porselen jelas dia adalah perempuan kedua tercantik setelah ibu gue. Dia juga jenius kaya gue, peringkat dua di angkatan kita selalu ditempatin sama dia, dengan gue peringkat satunya pastinya. _Good personality_, dengan senyum secerah matahari, sifat polos dan keramahannya tentu aja ngebuat banyak orang nempel sama dia (kaya gue sama dobe). Sakura juga satu-satunya orang yang bisa bikin dobe diem, kalau Sakura udah jengkel sama kelakuan dobe ga ragu-ragu Sakura bakal nge-_dwi hurigi _si dobe, karena Sakura biarpun badannya kecil dan tampangnya mungil tapi gitu-gitu dia juga jago taekwondo, soalnya dari kecil kita bertiga udah ikut latihan taekwondo bareng. Sampai sekarang pun kita bertiga ga bisa dipisah.

Sempurna kan hidup gue?

Yaa tentu aja, gue kan Uchiha Sasuke, The Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi beberapa hari ini ada yang mengganggu gue. Ada hal yang ngebuat hidup sempurna gue ga sempurna lagi. Itu semua gara-gara si kepala pink. Iya, si gadis musim semi, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura yang normal bakal selalu menjadikan gue prioritas pertamanya. Sakura yang normal bakal selalu nyapa gue setiap gue masuk kelas dengan senyum lebarnya. Sakura yang normal juga ga pernah ngacangin gue. Tapi beberapa hari ini ada yang beda.

Setiap pagi pas gue masuk kelas Sakura selalu aja sibuk sama _handphone_-nya atau ngobrol heboh sama si Yamanaka, sahabat perempuannya Sakura. Setiap jam kosong atau jam istirahat dia juga tetep aja fokus sama handphone atau ipod nya, padahal biasanya dia bakal ke meja gue sama dobe dan ngobrol bareng kita. Setiap pulang sekolah juga dia selalu buru-buru, engga lagi ikutan jalan atau main sama gue sama dobe.

Ada yang salah, pasti ada yang salah.

Dan gue harus menghentikannya.

Karena gue butuh hidup gue yang sempurna balik lagi. _I won't let pretty pink-hair girl ruin my perfect life._

.

.

.

Ini udah hari keempat dan gue harus tau hari ini juga kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba jadi aneh begini. Jadi pagi ini begitu gue masuk kelas gue langsung berdiri di depan meja Sakura, yang lagi-lagi sibuk sama _handphone_-nya. Gue cuma berdiri diem aja ngeliatin dia. Cukup lama gue berdiri tapi dia ga nyadar-nyadar juga kalau gue di depan dia.

"Eehm." Gue pura-pura batuk biar dia nyadar. Dan akhirnya dia ngedongakin kepalanya juga. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Ditanya begitu gue jadi bingung jawabnya, akhirnya gue cuma mengeluarkan jawaban andalan gue, "hn."

Sakura pun cuma senyum dan balik sibuk sama _gadget_ di tangannya. Gue ga boleh mundur, gue harus tau hari ini, titik!

"Sakura." Panggil gue lagi. Dia ngedongakin palanya lagi dan ngasih gue senyumannya. Tapi gue bingung juga mesti nanyanya gimana, akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk balik ke meja gue dan memikirkan _plan B_-nya. Tanya langsung emang bukan gaya gue sih, sorry aja yaa ga ada seorang Uchiha, apalagi The Uchiha Sasuke, yang ngepoin cewe. Kepo _isn't my middle name _mabro!

Tapi sumpah gue udah ga tahan dikacangin Sakura tanpa tau sebabnya kaya gini. Bahkan dulu setelah gue nolak Sakura, besoknya Sakura tetap biasa aja ke gue kaya ga terjadi sesuatu. Kaya Sakura sama sekali ga bilang ke gue kalau dia sayang ke gue lebih dari sekedar sahabat dan gue cuma bilang kalau gue ga bisa nganggap dia lebih dari sahabat.

Kata-kata yang gue seselin sampe sekarang. Kejadian itu pas kita kelas 2 SMP dan sekarang di kelas 2 SMA gue masih nyesel ngomong kaya gitu. Pas Sakura ngomong kaya gitu gue emang cuma nganggep dia sahabat gue, sepangkat sama dobe lah. Tapi gara-gara dia ngomong gitu gue jadi lebih merhatiin dia. Gue jadi sadar kalau senyum dia itu _sparkling_, kadang-kadang kalau dia senyum aja gue suka ngerasa kesilauan. Mata dia juga indah banget, lo bisa tau apa yang ada dipikiran dia dan di hati dia dengan ngeliat mata _emerald_-nya, suara dia lembut banget dan nenangin. Tanpa sadar perlahan-lahan gue mulai kena sihirnya seorang Sakura Haruno. Bahkan orangnya aja ga nyadar kalau gue udah tersihir sama dia.

Pasti banyak yang ngatain gue bego karena gue pendem aja rasa gue ini. Yaa terserah sih, yang jelas gue ga bisa ngungkapinnya sekarang. Gue perlu nenangin ego gue dulu buat ngambil tindakan. Gila aja lo, gue udah nolak dia terus sekarang gue yang ngejar-ngejar gitu? Duh, mau taro dimana nama gue, secara gue itu The Uchiha Sasuke.

Prinsip gue sih kalau emang jodoh pasti ga kemana. Tapi kejadian beberapa hari ini bikin gue ga tenang. Harus gue kembalikan ke keadaan semula A.S.A.P.

Pas istirahat akhirnya gue nemuin jawabannya. Abis gue balik dari toilet gue ngeliat si Yamanaka baru keluar juga dari toilet cewe, jadi langsung gue seret aja tuh cewe ke lab kimia yang memang kosong pas jam-jam istirahat kaya gini.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung aja gue tanyain, "lo tau ga Sakura kenapa? Belakangan ini dia sibuk sama hape aja kayanya." Si pirang itu cuma mandangin gue dengan dahi berkerut tapi abis itu dia malah ketawa keras-keras.

"Hahahaha… Kenapa emangnya Sas? Bete yaa dicuekin cewe lo?" ledeknya sambil tertawa. Untungnya ruang lab rada-rada gelap jadinya dia ga bisa ngeliat kalau gue _blushing_. Gila kata-kata ni cewe kenapa bisa jleb banget.

"Jawab. Pertanyaan. Gue. Sekarang!" bales gue dengan mempertahankan ke-_cool_-an gue, _deathglare_ andalan pun ga lupa gue pasang. Tapi bukannya takut, pacarnya Shikamaru ini malah ketawa makin keras. Bikin gondok aja nih.

Setelah tawanya agak reda baru dia ngomong, "Sabtu kemaren dia ikut gue nonton konser K-pop, makanya sekarang dia jadi keranjingan K-pop dan beralih hati tuuuh, kayanya sekarang dia lebih suka boyband K-pop ketimbang The Mighty Prince Uchiha Sasuke yaa." Sambil tertawa si berisik ini pun keluar lab. Bahkan ketika dia udah berjalan lumayan jauh dari lab aja gue masih bisa denger suara ketawanya yang kaya nenek sihir. Huh, menyebalkan!

Tapi seenggaknya gue tau alasannya. Apa katanya tadi? Berpindah hati ke K-pop? Euwh... cowo-cowo gay yang joget bareng-bareng itu? Udah cukup yaa di rumah si baka-aniki yang coba ngeracunin gue sama K-pop (gila lo, dia selalu nyeret gue ikutan beli dvd dvd k-pop, atau beli tiket konsernya atau bahkan maksa gue ikutan nonton konsernya, bahkan saking penuhnya kamarnya sama poster k-pop dia seenak jidatnya nempelin poster-poster baru di kamar gua. Dan begitu gue ngelepas poster-poster itu dari dinding kamar gue, di hari yang sama semua persediaan tomat di kulkas ga bersisa sama sekali. Jadi kata aniki, lepas poster = ngebuang _my precious delicious tomato_. Aniki sarap! Tapi seengganya poster yang di kamar gue lumayan keren lah, boyband baru yang berenam yang gayanya asik banget, siapa itu namanya, BAB? BAP? Yaah pokoknya itulah. Sama poster cewe-cewe bersembilan yang kakinya pada jenjang-jenjang itu, yang cantik-cantik juga, sebelas-duabelas sama Sakura gue lah).

Ga akan gue biarkan Sakura gue terjerumus ke dunia yang sama kaya aniki. Karena sekali masuk ke dunia begitu, lo bakal kecanduan, ga akan bisa lepas dan selamanya tenggelam di lembah kenistaan tersebut.

.

.

.

Siang ini sepulang sekolah gue langsung nyamperin Sakura sebelum dia melesat pergi. "Sakura, hari ini aku sama dobe mau main ke rumahku, kamu ikut?"

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku ga ikutan yaa. Aku mau buru-buru pulang." Jawabnya dengan senyum menyesal dan _puppy eyes_ nya, matanya yang bulat semakin membesar dan hijaunya semakin bercahaya, persis seperti anak anjing yang minta dikasihani. Kuatkan imanmu Sasuke! Jangan menyerah karena _puppy eyes_ nya!

"Kenapa emangnya?" untungnya gue masih bisa mempertahankan ke-_cool_-an gue.

"Kemaren aku baru selesai download semua episode _reality show_ Shinhwa Broadcast, dan hari ini aku mau nonton semuanya, abisnya aku langsung suka banget sama _reality show _ini pas nonton episode yang bintang tamunya super junior sama shinee!" ngedengerin perkataan Sakura gue cuma bisa ngangkat alis sebelah. Dia pun tetap dengan semangatnya menceritakan _reality show _tersebut.

"Iyaa Sasuke-kun, kamu juga harus nonton soalnya itu lucu banget! Aku ga berhenti ketawa nontonnya. Dan aku yang emang pada dasarnya udah suka sama Eunhyuk jadi makin suka suka suka bangeeet sama dia gara-gara Shinhwa Broadcast itu! Yaampun dia ngegemesin banget Sasuke-kun! Ketawanya dia, malu-malunya dia, bahkan sisi _dorky_ dia aku suka bangeeet! Bahkan aku sampe cemburu sama Eric disana soalnya Eunhyuk _keukeuh _banget pingin satu tim sama Eric…" cerita Sakura makin semangat. Dan gue mulai ga ngedengerin cerita Sakura yang berapi-api. Gue ga ngedengerin lagi karena ada perasaan aneh di hati gue.

Gue ga tau perasaan apa ini tapi yang jelas gue ga suka banget. Panas rasanya. Entah kenapa gue pingin banget nyari si Enyuk-enyuk ini (atau kunyuk yang lebih pas kayanya) dan ngebakar dia hidup-hidup. Berani-beraninya dia ngerebut rasa suka Sakura! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan! Sakura ga boleh suka sama siapa-siapa selain gue, titik!

.

.

.

Begitu gue nyampe rumah gue langsung ke kamar aniki dan mantengin poster Super Junior yang nampang disana. Gue perhatiin satu-satu, hmm ada yang lumayan oke lah, tapi gue gatau yang mana yang Eunhyuk. Akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk googling.

Dunia gue serasa runtuh begitu tau yang mana yang namanya Eunhyuk. Yang bener aja Sakura berpaling dari gue yang mahadaya sempurna, The Uchiha Sasuke, ke… ke… ke makhluk itu! Gue ga abis pikir kenapa Sakura bisa suka sama makhluk itu! Kalau dibandingin gue siih jauh, secara keseksian gue setara sama Adam Levine, tampang _cool_ tapi imut gue mirip Yamapi. Yaa Tuhan, tolong bukakan mata Sakura kembali!

Kalau seandainya Sakura suka sama si Siwon Siwon itu, gue masih ngerti deh. Dia masih mirip-mirip lah sama gue, badan oke trus kata orang-orang dia juga _gentleman_. Atau kalau misalnya sama Donghae atau Kyuhyun, gue masih bisa maklum, secara cewe kan pasti demen banget sama tipe-tipe _sweet_ kaya mereka.

Tapi engga, yang disukain dia malah si kunyuk ituu! Udah ga ganteng, kakinya bau, pelit juga, dimana letak bagusnyaa? Yaah, walaupun kalau diatas panggung dia bisa keren juga (gue akuin itu), tapi tetep aja. Gue ga terima! Apa pula itu nama panggilnya _anchovy. _Ikan teri maksudnya? Pingin banget gue goreng pake sambel ijo dan pete terus gue suruh si dobe makan dia.

Akhirnya karena iseng gue googling juga boyband-boyband korea lainnya. Dan makin terpuruk lah gue. Gila, yang bagus banyak kenapa Sakura mesti kecantol sama si kunyuk teri siih? Ada Nichkhun 2PM si pangeran dari Thailand, ada L Infinite (bukan L deathnote lho sodara-sodara) yang ganteng abis (kata orang-orang sih, gue ngeliatnya biasa aja, gantengan juga gue), ada Minho Shinee yang juga banyak banget penggemarnya, atau malahan TOP Bigbang yang suara seksi mandragunanya mirip sama gue.

Ini. Tidak. Bisa. Dibiarkan!

.

.

.

Gue rasa ini udah waktunya buat gue _make a move_. Karena itulah belakangan ini gue selalu ngajak Sakura ngobrol duluan. Padahal biasanya selalu Sakura yang ngebuka obrolan dan gue cuma nanggepin seadanya. Tapi lagi-lagi dunia itu berputar sodara! Rasanya gue lagi bertukar peran sama Sakura. Walaupun begitu Sakura engga nanggepin obrolan gue seadanya, kebalikannya malah, gue tanya dikit dia jawabnya panjang lebar. Cuma jawabannya itu tetep aja bikin gue makan hati.

Kaya di suatu pagi gue nyamperin dia yang lagi duduk dibangkunya dan sibuk sama hapenya. "Lagi ngapain?" Tanya gue, dia pun ngeliatin gue dan dengan senyumnya jawab, "aku lagi buka twitter Sasuke-kun, liat deh Eunhyuk baru aja ngepost foto dia. Lucu bangeeet! Aku seneng deh ngeliat dia kompak banget sama Donghae kaya gini. Tapi kapan dia buka instagram yaa, aku pasti langsung follow deh kalau dia buka akun instagram."

Atau kaya gini…

"Sakura, tv di kamar aku rusak, temenin beli yuk."

"Ayo! Tapi beli yang merek L* aja Sasuke-kun! _Brand ambassador_ nya Super junior soalnya, bahkan mereka nge-_remake_ video mereka jadi ada yang versi L* nya! Di music video nya, Eunhyuk rambutnya _blonde _terang, kata orang-orang sih aneh tapi tetep aja dimataku Eunhyuk yang paling keren."

Setiap hari itulah yang gue denger. "Eunhyuk begini lho Sasuke-kun!". "Masa Eunhyuk begitu lho Sasuke-kun!". "Eunhyuk lucu banget yaa Sasuke-kun!"

Eunhyuk ini…

Eunhyuk itu…

_Someone please kill me!_

_… or kill him instead. _

.

.

.

Gue _desperate_. Iyaa gue beneran _desperate_. Saking _desperate_ nya gue sampe minta saran ke dobe, aniki bahkan si Yamanaka. Dan ketiganya memberikan solusi yang sama. Karena gue bener-bener _desperate_ dan takut Sakura makin kesambet sama si kunyuk teri itu, akhirnya gue mengikuti saran ketiga orang tersebut.

Yang perlu lo tau adalah ketiga orang itu ga waras, tentu aja solusi dari mereka juga ga waras. Untuk menutupi ketidakwarasan ide mereka, mereka pake sok-sok nawarin mau ngasih gue pelatihan biar rencananya berjalan lancar. Cih!

Tapi lagi-lagi gue yang _desperate_ ini ngeliat ide konyol mereka seperti sebuah harapan yang bercahaya terang di ujung lorong kehidupan gue yang suram ini.

Dan selama berminggu-minggu gue dibawah tirani mereka, mengikuti petunjuk-petunjuk mereka. Bareng sama dobe nyari massa yang cukup bodoh untuk ikutan rencana gila ini, diajarin ini itu sama Yamanaka, dan mendengarkan semua komentar serta petuah Itachi-nii.

Semoga minggu-minggu yang mengerikan ini bener-bener _worth_ dan bisa ngebuat gue dapetin hati Sakura lagi.

.

.

.

Hari eksekusi rencana mereka pun telah datang. Di malam minggu yang cerah ini, gue, dobe, Yamanaka, Itachi-nii, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai udah ngumpul di taman yang letaknya persis di depan rumah Sakura. Perumahan tempat Sakura tinggal ini memang punya satu taman yang lumayan luas dan tempatnya persis di depan rumah Sakura. Bahkan jendela kamar Sakura menghadap taman tersebut.

Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai pun akhirnya setuju bantuin gue setelah proses mohon-memohon (dobe yang ngelakuin tentu aja, The Uchiha Sasuke ga mungkin mohon-mohon ke orang) dan janji manis yang panjang.

Semuanya udah siap dengan tugas masing-masing. Bahkan gue, dobe, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai udah ada di posisi kita masing-masing. Dobe pun ngeluarin hape dari kantongnya dan segera nelpon Sakura. Karena kita udah bisa mastiin si target ada di rumahnya, di kamarnya lebih tepatnya, maka rencana bisa dimulai.

"Sakura-chan!" seru dobe heboh begitu Sakura ngangkat telponya. "Ga usah teriak-teriak Naruto! Ada apa sih?" jawab Sakura, karena Naruto membuat hapenya jadi loud speaker jadi gue bisa denger suara merdu Sakura gue.

"Sakura-chan keluar kamar dong, terus berdiri di balkon kamar Sakura-chan yaa!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura dobe pun mematikan telponnya.

Ga beberapa lama kemudian Sakura pun nongol dari jendela kamarnya dan dia keliatan kaget ngeliat kita semua udah ngumpul di taman depan rumahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba lampu di taman padam dan digantikan lampu sorot yang mengarah ke gue, dobe, Neji, Shika, Kiba dan Sai. Dan suara musik yang menghentak-hentak pun mulai mengalun. _Well, lets the show begin_.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakura ga bisa mempercayai penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Di depan rumahnya sudah terdapat sahabatnya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya sedang ngedance mengikuti irama lagu Teen top yang berjudul Miss right. Mereka juga lengkap dengan pakaian yang mencolok dan aksesori di tangan yang seperti pompom tetapi melingkari tangan mereka seperti gelang.

(All) rallallallallalla rallallallallalla rallallallallallalla

(Naruto) let's go

(Shikamaru) eoneu nal uyeonhi neoreul cheo-eum bon sunkan cheot nune banhaebeoryeo nun do-ra-gankeoya

(Sasuke) nado nae-ga ireol ju-reun cheongmal mollasseo sarangi chajawah-sseo wehroun nae-gero

_The moment I saw you unexpectedly one day, I fell in love in first sight and my eyes went around_

_Even I didn't know I was going to be like this. Love has come to me, lonely me_

Dan yang bikin Sakura makin _shock _ternyata mereka tidak hanya ikutan ngedance di intronya saja, mereka juga menyanyi tanpa _lipsync_.

(Naruto)keurae mwo sesange yeppeun yeojan manha keu jungeseodo neon namtalla

dadeurinjeong-haji geunde it-ji neon yeppeodo neomu yeppeo

waehnji moreuge neoye gin saengmeorineun -ggot hyanggi-ga nal keot kata

michike-nne neo ttae-me na dol keot kata

_Yes there are a lot of pretty girls in the world, but you're different from them_

_Everyone admits it, but you know, you're just too pretty_

_I don't know why but I feel like your long straight hair would smell like flowers_

_This is insane, you're making me crazy_

Rap yang dibawain Naruto juga bagus, ga ada yang miss. Sakura bener-bener ga percaya kalau teman-temannya ini bisa nyanyi sambil ngedance lagu favoritnya dia ini.

_Reff: _(Shikamaru) gin saengmeori geunyeo (Neji) nun gamado saenggannane

(Shikamaru) gin saengmeori geunyeo (Neji) jeongshin na-gal keot kata

(Shikamaru) gin saengmeori geunyeo (Neji) waeh iri bogopeunkeonji

(Sai) na eotteo-khae (Sasuke) ije eotteo-khaeya haeyo

_She, with long straight hair, I keep thinking about her even with my eyes closed_

_She, with long straight hair, I feel like I'm going out of my mind_

_She, with long straight hair, why do I miss her so much_

_What do I do? What do I do now?_

Sakura mau pingsan rasanya saat Sasuke nge-_wink_, persis kaya Chunji yang lagi nyanyiin _part_-nya. Kenapa bisa pas banget Sasuke ngebawain _part_ yang sama kaya member Teentop favoritnya itu.

(All) rallallallallalla rallallallallalla rallallallallallalla

(Neji) oh baby you got me crazy

(All) rallallallallalla rallallallallalla rallallallallallalla

(Neji) oh baby you got me crazy

Yaa tuhan, apakah habis ini akan ada ujan badai. Sakura bener-bener ga percaya bisa ngeliat Sasuke yang begitu. Dia yang biasanya kaku dan _cool_, bisa begitu enjoy bawain lagu ini. Bahkan saking menghayatinya Sasuke bisa ikutan beler kaya orang mabok pas nyanyiin bagian ralalala-nya.

(Kiba) gin saengmeori geunyeo bi-ga naeril ttae-myeon yunanhi saenggagi naneun geunyeo

hwah-janggi-ga eom-neun ssaengeo-ri deoukdeo yeppeot-deon geunyeo

keunyeo-ga tteonan dwiiro saengga-ge bani punyeom

chu-eo-ge jeojeo bamsae sul pumyeon gin meoril pulmyeo nae-ge da-gawah-jwo

tashi tto keudae hyanggireul nae-ge jwo

_She, with long straight hair, I think of her even more when it rains_

_She was prettier without make-up_

_After she left, half of my thoughts are complaints_

_If I pour alcohol all night while reminiscing, come to me with your hair down_

_Give me your fragrance again_

(Neji) ni yeope keu namjan nu-gunde (Sasuke) neomu chowaboyeo bae apeuge

(Sai) keureom nan ije eotteo-khae keunyang mollamollamollamollamolla

(Shikamaru) sarang-handan gobaek han beon jedaero mothaet-janha na

keu namjaneun neoreul sarang-haneun ge aniya

_Who is that guy next to you, you look too good, I'm jealous_

_What about me now? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_

_I didn't even get to properly confess my love once_

_That guy doesn't love you_

Rap dari Kiba juga ga kalah kerennya dari rap Naruto tadi. Sakura yang juga sudah mengerti arti dari lagu ini pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Benarkah perkiraannya kalau lagu ini Sasuke pilih dan bawakan untuk dia? Atau hanya Sakura saja yang kege-eran? Lagunya pun sudah memasuki reff lagi, keenam pria yang sedang _perform_ ini belum melihatkan tanda-tanda kecapean. Bahkan _wink_ dari Sasuke juga masih setia dilemparkan ke arah Sakura.

(Shikamaru) nan nae-ge cheo-eumiyeosseo ireohke sarang-han ge

waeh keuri nae mameul moreuneunkeoya

(Sasuke) juwiireul mae-mdol-ko mae-mdo-rat-janha

neon nal moreu-go it-janha neoman paraboneun nal

_It was my first time, to love someone like that_

_Why do you not know my heart_

_I have circled around you_

_You don't know me, who is only looking at you_

Back to reff

Lagu Miss right pun akhirnya selesai. Sakura yang masih _speechless_ cuma bisa membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kalau tidak Sakura takut _jawdrop_ nya bisa sampe lantai. Di pinggiran taman karena tidak diterangi lampu sorot, Sakura tidak dapat melihatnya, tetapi disana ada Ino dan Itachi yang heboh-heboh tepuk tangan. Ajaran intensif dari mereka berdua ternyata tidak sia-sia. Keenam orang tersebut dapat membawakan lagu ini dengan baik.

Saat Sakura kira _surprise_ nya sudah selesai tiba-tiba lampu sorot di taman tersebut digantikan dengan lampu taman yang kembali menyala, bukan hanya itu di sekeliling taman ternyata sudah ada lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala menambah suasana temaram di taman menjadi semakin romantis. Bukan hanya itu di bagian belakang taman ternyata sudah ada kelompok orchestra yang sudah siap dengan alat musik mereka masing-masing. _Well, everything is possible_, jangan lupakan kalau pemeran utama kita adalah The Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang paling mustahil pun bisa jadi mungkin di tangannya.

"Sakura, lagu ini untuk kamu, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Seru Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih setia berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Ketika intro musiknya sudah mulai, air mata Sakura tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Lagi-lagi lagu favorit Sakura yang dibawakan mereka, lagu manis yang artinya sangat menyentuh bagi Sakura. Lagu yang ini lebih mellow dibandingkan lagu Miss right tadi, belum lagi orchestra yang membawakannya begitu sempurna.

[Shikamaru] neoneun neomu nuni busyeo

niga isseo nae shimjangi ddwi-uh

ojik neomani naegen number 1

nuhl saranghae

_You're so dazzling_

_My heart is thumping_

_You're the only one for me and always be number 1_

_that I love you_

Suara Shikamaru yang merdu memulai bait pertamanya. Bait pertama yang sebenarnya dinyanyikan oleh Ryeowook bisa dibawakan dengan baik oleh Shikamaru.

[Neji] jogeumman duh na dagawajwuh

neoui soneul kkok japgosipeo

i noraeneun only for you

youngwonnhi saranghae

I need your love, love, love~

_Come little bit closer to me_

_I want to tightly hold your hands_

_This song is only for you_

_I love you forever_

_I need your love, love, love~_

[Naruto] neoui dununeul bomyeonseo yaksokhae

ni gyuhtesuh nuhman saranghalraeman jikilge

Baby, I need your love, love, love~

_I promise you for only looking at your eyes_

_Stand by your side for protecting and loving you with all my heart_

_Baby, I need your love, love, love~_

[Sai] neoui saranghanaro nan chungbunhae

modeungeoseul da irheodo neomaneun

jeoldae nochiji anheulgeoya

You're my everything my love

_Just one love from you is enough for me_

_Even if I must lose everything_

_I will never let you go_

_You are my everything, my love~_

[Neji] naegen neomani boeyeoh

jakku naega saenggangna

uhnjena naneun useulsu isseo

You are my everything, my heart ~

_I only see you_

_I keep thinking about you_

_That never fails to make me smile_

_You're my everything, my heart~_

[Kiba] neoneun na-ege isseo

cheonsaboda deo areumdawo

neo hanamaneul saranghalgeo-ya

_You've captured me_

_You're even more gorgeous than angel, I will only love you_

[Sasuke] ne saenggage nado mollae useumi(na) nado mollae

nan sarangirangeol mitji anhasseo neoneun machi mabeopcheoreom nae ane deureowasseo my boo

ijeneun saranghae ppajyeobeorin babo

jeonbu neo ttaemunilgeol It's you

I've falling in love with you

nan geujeo neol barabogetdago yaksokhae

That I never let you go

seshangi modu kkeutnabeorindedo

meomchuji annneun sigyecheoreom neol saranghagetdaego

I need your love, love, love~

_I was secretly laughing at myself_

_I can't believe how deep I've falling for you_

_You got into my mind with that charm my boo._

_Now I'm like a fool that has fallen in love_

_My everything now, it's you_

_I've falling in love with you_

_Look at me and I promise you_

_That I'll never let you go_

_Even if the world ends, I'll love you like a timeless clock that never ends_

_I need your love, love, love~_

Setelah bagian Sasuke yang menyanyikan _part_ Eunhyuk suara orchestra yang lembut mengalun. Mendengar Sasuke menyanyikan _part _Eunhyuk Sakura benar-benar tidak dapat menahan airmatanya. Bahkan Sakura mulai terisak. Benarkah itu yang ingin disampaikan cinta pertamanya kepadanya? _I can't believe how deep I've falling for you… Even if the world ends, I'll love you like a timeless clock that never ends_

[Naruto] neoui dununeul bomyeongseo yaksokhae

ni gyeoteseo neoman saranghaneun mam jikilge

Baby I need your love, love, love~

_I promise you for only looking at your eyes_

_Stand by your side, protecting and loving you with all my heart_

_Baby, I need your love, love, love~_

[Sai] neoui saranghanaro nan chungbunhae

modeungeoseul da irheodo neomaneun jeoldae nochijin anheulgeoya

you're my everything, my love~

_Just one love from you is enough for me_

_Even if I must lose everything_

_I will never let you go_

_You're my everything, my love~_

[Neji] naegen neomani boeyeoh

jakku naega saenggangna

uhnjena naneun useulsu isseo

You're my everything, my heart~

_I only see you_

_I keep thinking about you_

_That never fails to make me smile_

_You're my everything, my heart~_

[Shikamaru] neoneun naege isheo

cheonsaboda deo areumdawo

neo hanamaneul saranghalgeo-ya

_You've captured me_

_You're even more gorgeous than angel, I'll only love you._

[Sasuke] hoksirado gakkeum uri sarangi jogeum seulpeugo neoreul jikilge my love

ttaeron jichigeona himdeureoboilttaedo isseo yeongwonhi saranghae

hajiman jeoldae nae son nochi mara eonjena neol jikyeojul naega isseo

_When you're sad, I'll keep you by my side_

_Sometimes there will be a difficult time, if it's too hard for you_

_remember that I love you forever_

_I'm always here for protecting you_

Lagu Angel dari Super Junior pun perlahan-lahan selesai. Namun airmata Sakura tidak juga dapat berhenti. Akan direkamnya kejadian hari ini lekat-lekat di memorinya. Sasuke yang terlihat begitu serius saat menyanyikan bagiannya. Sasuke yang nge-_rap_ bagiannya Eunhyuk. Dan dia melakukannya dengan baik, sangat baik malah. Perasaan Sakura begitu meluap-luap. Tidak dapat dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Hanya dipandanginya Sasuke yang juga tengah memandanginya dari taman.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura yang masih terisak hanya bisa mengangguk, dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku bisa jadi _popstar, superstar_, atau apapun yang kamu mau. Tolong kamu liat aku, liat aku seorang, jangan pernah berpaling. Karena aku juga ga pernah mengalihkan pandangan aku dari kamu. _I was stupid, I know_. Harusnya dulu aku ga ngomong begitu ke kamu. Tapi aku yang sekarang cuma mau kamu Sakura. Aku ga bisa ngebayangin masa depan aku tanpa kamu disisiku, _so please be mine _Sakura."

Akhirnya Sasuke menelan egonya dan menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Prinsip Uchiha yang tidak pernah memohon pun runtuh begitu saja di hadapan banyak orang yang menyaksikan.

Sakura yang masih saja menangis di balkon kamarnya segera berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya. Namun tidak lama kemudian terlihat dia berlari dari arah rumahnya dan segera menuju taman. Sakura pun segera menghambur memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Tangisannya semakin keras saat Sasuke juga balas memeluknya erat.

"Please Sakura, aku udah ga tahan lagi kamu ngomongin Eunhyuk terus. Jangan biarkan posisi nomer satu di hati kamu yang seharusnya kutempati di rebut si kunyuk itu." Bisik Sasuke sambil dihirupnya wangi stroberi dari rambut pink gadis yang dipeluknya.

Sakura pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dengan senyuman termanisnya Sakura menjawab, "I love Eunhyuk, Chunji, Wooyoung, L, Key, Daehyun dan yang lainnya, tapii… I heart you the most Sasuke-kun!" lalu di kecupnya ringan pipi Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Well, this is our happily ever after_. Hidup gue yang sempurna makin sempurna karena Sakura. Walaupun Sakura kadang-kadang masih suka heboh-heboh nyeritain si kunyuk, tapi abis itu dia selalu bilang sayang ke gue dan nyium pipi gue, kompensasi yang setimpal kan? Kalau si kunyuk itu mau ngerebut Sakura gue lagi…

_Well, just bring it on!_

.

.

.

_Life is good_

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note**

Bukannya ngelanjutin skripsweet (atau malah ngerevisi skripsi beneran) author malah bikin fic ini... ampunii author yaa reader-sama! abisnya ga tahan, ide ini udah berhari-hari muter-muter di kepala gara-gara ngeliat Eunhyuk. Jadi salahin Eunhyuk aja yaa reader-sama... ahahaha...

Sebenernya sih dapet ide ini gara-gara setiap bilang ke temen-temenku kalau Eunhyuk itu cowo paling ganteng se-Korea pasti selalu diketawain atau diomelin atau ditimpukin barang deh, padahal bener kan yaa? hahaha.. mataku ga sakit kok, masih normal, ga pake kacamata malahan...

Yang lebih ganteng emang banyak, _but he's the most dazzling in my eyes.._

Yang bisa nyaingin kegantengannya Eunhyuk cuma Taemin, itu karena dia kan anak aku sama Eunhyuk *kabur sebelum dirajam massa* haahaha

Untuk lagu-lagu yang dibawain sasu dkk sengaja aku tambahin translate nya biar lebih dapet feel nya. Untuk yang bukan penggemar Kpop juga moga tetep suka yaaa :)

* * *

kata-kata yang mungkin kalian udah tau:

dwi hurigi: tendangan di taekwondo, tendangan muter gitu. Kalau yang nonton BBF pasti inget pertama kalinya JanDi nendang JunPyo yaa pake dwi hurigi ini (kalau ga salah, udah lupa-lupa juga sih scene nya *penjelasan macam apa ini*)

* * *

The last but not least,

Read and Review please!

With so much love,

**Blyskue**


End file.
